


a masterpiece of your own

by AshSPN



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Personal Trainer/Client, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshSPN/pseuds/AshSPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s so high on his own positive energy, his own positive emotions, with his trainer still plaguing his mind that he confesses without thinking. “I think I’ve got the hots for my new trainer."</p><p>Filled for a prompt on tumblr: "i am shocked and appalled no one has requested a seth rollins/dean ambrose personal trainer/client au yet. so that person will be me!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	a masterpiece of your own

**Author's Note:**

> HAH. This took forever. Work and life are so struggle-filled. Hope you guys enjoy!

Dean will never be able to tell you why he ever let Roman talk him into this. Here he is, standing alone in a room located down one of the hallways of Regal’s, one of the most popular gyms in the area. He is waiting for this personal trainer to come and meet up with him for their first session. Dean didn’t even know what he was expecting. He knew next to nothing about this personal trainer. All he knows is Roman knows the guy personally and had talked to him about giving Dean some training tips to help him bulk up a bit more. It had been Roman’s friend’s idea to give Dean some personal training.

But it’s not like Dean isn’t _already_ pretty packing in the muscle department or anything. It’s just that being in the indie wrestling scene, everyone wants to see a certain image. They want to see what might one day make it up to the big leagues. Hell, despite how much Dean hates to admit it, he _wants_ to fit the image the fans crave. For as long as he can remember, he has always wanted to be a professional wrestler.

Dean is 26 years old and wrestling for a company basically no one but people in this town have heard anything about. It’s a company named PODW; mostly referred to as ‘Pod-W’ by the regulars. It stands for something ridiculous like _Pit of Destruction Wrestling_ or something. Dean isn’t even sure anymore, he forced himself to stop thinking about it after the third time he cringed hearing it. He wrestles under the name _Jon Moxley_ and is best known for the tag team he was a part of with one of his best friends, Sami Callihan. Any time someone recognizes him, Dean feels that passion burn just a bit brighter in him.

However, being a pro wrestler in the indies – small indie promotions in specific – doesn’t quite pay the bills. Dean knows that all too well. He holds a full time job that he works 7 to 3 weekdays. It’s a construction job, something he had gotten solely because he is best friends with the son of the man who owns the business. Roman Reigns, a man who had gotten Dean’s attention by doing nothing more than having passion for something, is a piece of art. He’s built like a god and his hair is pretty much made of clouds. He had taken Dean in when Dean couldn’t afford his rent alone and now they live together in a two bedroom apartment near the arena Dean wrestles at.

It’s quite the life to live, if Dean says so himself. Besides the few times Roman and Sami have gotten into arguments because Roman isn’t Sami’s biggest fan, Dean’s life is a little slice of his own personal heaven.

Amidst his thoughts, Dean realizes that he hadn’t heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. It’s only when he feels a presence in front of him that his vision focuses again. He has to force himself to keep from taking a step back in shock when his eyes lock onto the man who is coming through the doorway.

He’s around Deans height, a few inches shorter, but it’s hardly noticeable with the way he seems to fill the room. He’s slender, but built with muscle that he shows off with a tight tank top and shorts combo. His hair is long and brunette like Roman’s, pulled into a messy bun on the top of his head, and Dean can see the last remaining strands of what looks to be a bleached patch mixed in there. His skin is already a bit shiny with sweat and the thing that gets Dean the most is he’s _pretty_. Despite the beard on his face, his features are soft. His nose is a tad larger than what might be deemed _normal_ , but his lips are pink and his eyes brown and warm. The lips stretch into a smile, then move.

“You must be Dean,” he says and Dean likes the way his voice sounds. It’s a right balance, it fits his body. Everything about this guy is perfect; no wonder he’s friends with Ro. The man extends his hand before Dean can say anything, “I’m Seth Rollins, your trainer. It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot.”

Dean secures his mind enough to shake _Seth’s_ hand, a smile finding its way onto Dean’s face now as well. “Good things, I hope. I don’t even know all of the stories Ro can probably tell about me.”

“Good things,” Seth confirms with a laugh, which makes Dean’s chest warm. God, this is going to end so badly. Things like this always do. “So, you wanted a work out that would push you more?”

“Something like that, yeah,” Dean affirms with a grin. “I mean. I’m pretty nice to look at as it is, but I want people to notice me a bit more. I’m in this indie wrestling promotion around here and, I dunno. I wanna stand out. Bulk up a bit on the muscle mass. Seem a bit scary.”

Seth answers this with a knowing smile and a one-shouldered shrug. “Shouldn’t be too had. You ready to work your ass off? I expect full dedication and no slacking.”

Dean gives a wicked smirk and rolls his neck. “Oh, last thing I wanna do is disappointment Trainer Rollins. What’s on the menu for my first day?”

Dean kind of wishes he hadn’t asked. He doesn’t know what he had been expecting, but it certainly wasn’t this. They start out simple. Seth leads them through stretches that really loosen Dean up. Dean feels his muscles warming up slowly and feels his body preparing itself for the activity to come. Dean assumes that they’re going to start out with easy exercises, but _no_. He just throws Dean out there. They do dozens of sets of pushups, sit-ups, squats, crunches, curls with the dumbbells, planks, jackknives, bicycle kicks, running in place, _fucking jumping jacks_. The hour that Dean is with Seth feels like an eternity. He’s wishes he wasn’t so glad that it was over.

The feeling of glee that comes with the hour being over lasts until he sees that pleasantly surprised look on Seth’s face. He’s looking right where Dean is laying on the ground panting heavily with this look of _pride_ on his face. Dean doesn’t miss the way a small smile tugs at pink lips as their eyes meet before Seth looks away to drink his water. Dean, though his body screams in agony, suddenly wishes the hour hadn’t passed.

When he gets home, Roman tries to talk to him, tries to ask him how his first day of training went. Dean doesn’t even attempt to give a response. His exhaustion was kicking in now that his adrenaline had worn out. Dean is sure, as he lays face down in his pillow and slumber begins to overcome him, that he hears the deep rumble of Roman’s voice in the other room. He thinks he makes out something that involves his name, determining that Roman is probably on the phone with none other than Seth Rollins himself, before he’s fast asleep.

The next day is rougher than the night had been. It takes Dean extra effort to even get him out of bed, and even then Roman has to help him. He nearly falls asleep in the shower but thankfully manages to get ready for work just in time for them to leave and not be late. Roman is already muttering under his breath that he didn’t entirely think the personal trainer thing through. Dean grins exhaustedly.

Life continues on, somehow. Dean goes to work Monday to Friday and trains with Seth on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Wednesday, after work, Dean goes back to the gym for his second session and is worked just as hard as he had been the first day. This time around, however, he is prepared for it.

“There you go,” Seth praises, doing the workouts with him, which Dean appreciated greatly. They were on planks and Dean will never admit that his arms are burning. “Just a few seconds longer, I know you can do it. Show me what you’ve got.” It’s almost mocking, really, which makes Dean want to focus even harder just to prove that _yeah, he can do it._ He wants to show Seth exactly how strong he is. “Alright, three, two, one. Down.”

Dean is nearly embarrassed when he plops down face first onto the mat, his arms like jelly as he just finally relieves himself of his own weight. The laugh that hits his ears makes his skin tingle and his eyes flutter shut own their own accord. It sent pleasant hums through Dean’s body and Dean really just wants to hear it again sometime. Maybe under different circumstances. He forces his eyes open and manages to roll onto his back to give Seth a half-glare. “Shut up,” Dean grumbles, though it doesn’t sound as frustrated as he hoped it might. He’s panting lightly as his heart tries to calm.

“Sorry,” Seth apologizes, though he doesn’t sound very sorry. He still sounds amused and Dean thinks he can work with this. Dean can definitely see how this guy and Roman were friends. He’s preparing himself to sit up when Seth reaches over and pats his arm, almost like he was trying to mimic being comforting. Dean feels his breathing hitch immediately at the touch. Seth’s hands were warm and sweaty against his own sweat-shined skin. The breath spazzes in his lungs and though Seth’s hand lingers a second longer than it should have, it’s moving away and allowing for Dean to breathe again. “Water break, c’mon,” is the next thing that comes through Seth’s lips. Dean finds himself staring after the brunette before he manages to tell his body to move and get up. Oh yeah, this was going to be bad.

The next day, with Seth’s touch still fresh in his mind despite how innocent it had been, he sits on a bench in the PODW arena with Sami. They had just came out of a victorious match, both of them still flushed with pride and adrenaline. Sami is unlacing his boots and Dean is leaned heavily against him with a smile still stuck on his face.

He’s so high on his own positive energy, his own positive emotions, with his trainer still plaguing his mind that he confesses without thinking. “I think I’ve got the hots for my new trainer.” It comes out easily, because Dean is always telling Sami everything. Sami is the one thing in his life that doesn’t tie into everything else. Roman is the thing that ties into everything. Roman is his supervisor, Roman is his best friend, Roman is roommate, Roman is the one who managed to get Dean a personal trainer. Sami is his tag team partner who isn’t able to get along with Roman because they both think the other has a negative effect on Dean’s living style.

In the back of his mind, Dean wishes he could tell Roman about his potential _feelings_ for Seth, but he fears how it would go. Roman is friends with Seth. Roman is friends with Seth enough that Seth was giving Dean discounted training sessions. And Roman, better than anyone, knows how Dean is when it comes to his _relationships_. Dean doubts Roman would want Dean fucking Seth over like he had so many in the past. He would probably even go as far as to tell Dean to stop taking the lessons, because Roman’s level-headed and smart where Dean is sporadic and brash.

Sami looks up after he manages to get his boot off, an amused look on his face as he leans back against Dean just as heavily now. “Yeah? That guy that Roman’s friends with whose been kicking your ass with his workouts?” Dean nods, but scowls at the way Sami words it. “Shit, Mox, already? I mean, I get that you probably want to get into everyone’s pants at least once, but damn. If that’s what you’ve been thinking about, you’re pretty fucked up already.”

“Shut the fuck up. I’m not fucked up over some pretty boy,” Dean scoffs out, as if that was a crazy and outrageous thought, when on the inside his stomach spazzes. Roman had been saying for months that he wanted him and Seth to meet. He would keep saying that he thought they’d get along. Maybe, Dean thinks, Roman knew something like this would happen? But that’s crazy, because Roman wouldn’t play matchmaker.

“Oh, so he’s _pretty_?” Sami teases him now, already working on unlacing his other boot. “Hell, if you have a picture anywhere, I would love to see him. Give my opinion.”

For some reason, the words make Dean bristle. He didn’t want Sami to give his opinion. A part of him didn’t want Sami to even be able to see Seth. Parts of him believe that if Sami sees him, everything will go downhill for him. Maybe if Dean shows Sami what Seth looks like, Sami would decide he wanted Seth for himself. Dean knows all too well that if Sami wanted someone, Dean would step back. He refuses to let it happen in this particular case.

“Don’t got any pictures of ‘im,” Dean says, which isn’t a lie. He really doesn’t have any pictures of him, but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t just find some on Ro’s Facebook or something. “But he is pretty. Just don’t want Ro to have my ass if I try it out and I end up fucking up his friendship with him.”

“If he lets you dating his friend ruin your friendship, he’s not really worth much, is he?” Sami asks, just like he always does when Dean mentions his worry of how Roman would react to Dean doing something. Dean doesn’t reply, he just starts taking off his boots. There is nothing to say in response that wouldn’t cause an argument.

As the training sessions continue, Dean isn’t proud of the fact that he has Seth on his mind nearly all the time. There’s just something about the brunette that keeps him plaguing Dean’s mind. It’s like they had known each other for so much longer than they really had. He feels like they both feel a connection there, especially when he sees the way Seth looks at him when he lets Dean ramble on about pro-wrestling. Dean feels warm from something other than the workout when Seth says he’d love to come see Dean wrestle one day.

It’s about a month and a half into the training sessions and Dean sees the effect on his body. So does everyone else. The fans are mentioning it. More often than not, he’ll have a girl running her fingers along his arm when he’s close enough. The look in her eye is carnal until he gives her a crooked grin. He swears he’s never seen someone go so breathless over a half-assed smile before. The guys at work mention it too. They’ll see Dean in a tank top when he tries to cool himself off by taking off his protective jacket and they’ll make comments about how he didn’t look that way before. They’ll tell him he bulked up. They’ll tell him he’s actually reaching ‘quota’ now. Comments from his fellow roster-men are made, most of them telling them he might actually be a threat now. Roman and Sami have bonded some over poking fun at Dean over the past few days. Roman will grope Dean’s arms and pecs randomly every now and again while Sami will go as far as licking Dean’s arm. Most importantly though, Seth has noticed.

The pleased look on Seth’s face is what normally carries Dean through his workouts, but to see Seth’s face when Dean comes in one day in a tank top and shorts? It makes Dean flush. Seth looks at him and this clash of _hunger_ and _self-satisfaction_ crosses his face. He gets this wide smile on his face after he composes himself, says, “Damn, you were a piece of art to start out with, but I’m making a masterpiece,” and then starts their session. Dean feels so frustrated, yet so pleased over how the situation is turning out.

More than anything, despite how this infatuation with Seth keeps growing by the day, Dean is worried about how Roman is going to react when Dean finally admits to having the hots for Seth. Dean attempts to plan for the evening that he finally tells Roman, but it ends up going completely off the plan.

It’s the Friday night after a session and Dean is in his room just laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling, panting heavily up at the white plaster. It has gotten to the point where even when he wasn’t in his lessons, Dean is still doing exercises. He had found recently that it’s the only way to keep himself calm when he got bored. He misses his phone vibrating to the side, apparently, because after a few minutes, Roman is coming in.

“Seth says he sent you a message about your training session on Monday and was just checking to make sure you got it,” is how Roman opens the conversation. The words seem to send a message through Dean, telling him now was the time to confess his sins, more or less.

“I have the hots for Seth,” isn’t what Dean planned on saying, but it’s out and apparently the best way he had been able to put it. Roman stands there looking at Dean for a moment, a single eyebrow raising as he seems to take in Dean’s words.

“I just came in here to see if you got the message, man, I don’t need you to state the obvious,” Roman tells him. It’s accompanied by a smile, but Dean feels slightly betrayed. He had been spending so much of his time worrying over this reaction, only to find out Roman already knew? “Just check your phone, alright? Make sure he didn’t get your number wrong or something.”

Dean feels words forming just on the tip of his tongue, words to let Roman know just how much he had been stressing that, but he’s too exhausted for an argument. He reaches over to where his phone is and confirms that he got a text from Seth. Before Roman can leave, Dean speaks once more. “You think I should go for it?”

“That’s kind of what I was hoping would happen for a while. I think you two could be good for each other. Damn good.” It catches Dean off guard, who stares at Roman with wide, surprised eyes. “I think you should go for it.”

Dean supposes that’s some of the only motivation that he needs, except it’s not that easy. Monday, Dean has to cancel their session because Sami and himself get a call to let them know they would be getting a shot at the PODW Tag Team Championships that coming Saturday at a special show. Sami demands they go celebrate and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Long story short, they end up getting shit-faced at the bar and Roman ends up having to pick them up. Dean can’t remember too much of the ride. He can remember, vaguely, if he tries hard enough, Seth being there in the front seat. He and Roman had apparently been talking or something before Dean called Roman. Sami spends the entire ride to the apartment flirting with Seth, who looks amused, but declines every attempt Sami makes at getting in his pants.

What Dean _does_ remember is socking Sami in the face when they get up to the apartment. Apparently, it had happened. Sami grumbles out an apology to him the next morning for “hitting on pretty boy” and Dean is bewildered when he sees Sami’s busted lip. They both hope it’s mostly healed by Saturday.

 

Dean ends up having to skip out on his session on Wednesday as well. Sami is pleading him to come with him to his gym so they can practice their moves for Saturday’s match and Dean can’t say no. This is one of the biggest matches they’ve had thus far, even if the promotion wasn’t all that impressive. It might just take them up to the next level. Seth understands when Dean texts him, but Dean feels like he could sense the disappointment rolling off the response somehow.

When Dean shows up for his Friday session, his skin crawling with anxiety for his match the next day and just with the fact he was going to be seeing Seth again, he sees the relief flash across Seth’s face before his expression is settling into a friendly smile. “Thought you were going to end up dropping me after I caused the trouble between you and your friend.”

“Nah, don’t be ridiculous. Isn’t the first time I’ve punched Sami in the face and definitely won’t be the last,” is how Dean waves it off, a smile of his own coming across his face as he settles into getting his stretching started. As always, when Seth joins him, Dean can’t keep his eyes to himself. This time though, there’s something more… pronounced in a way. Seth seems to be trying to show off a bit more than usual, not that Dean’s complaining or anything. The way he sees Seth’s muscles ripple is enough to soothe any of his worries.

“So that big match of yours is tomorrow, right?” Seth is asking a bit later, when Dean is doing his pushups, his arms feeling a burn. Thankfully, he hadn’t been entirely inactive during that time of missing his sessions.

Dean nods slowly, lowering himself, holding it for a moment, then pushing up again. “Yeah, tomorrow. It’s a big break for me and Sami in a company that only has like 25 guys tops.” Lowered, push up. He sees the opening. He decides to take it. “Actually,” lowered; push up, “I was wondering if you would be interested in finally coming out to see? I mean, it’s one of the biggest matches I’ve had in this company yet and… I dunno. I probably wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you.”

It’s not supposed to sound like a date, but somewhere in Dean’s mind, it really does. He swallows around his own tongue and gives a smile that he hopes doesn’t look as awkward as it feels. It must not, for Seth is returning the smile with a bright beam of his own. It makes Dean’s heart flutter, his nervous smile turning genuinely happy.

“Hell yeah, I’d love to tag along! I mean, this match is _huge_ , when’s a better time to come show my support and see my masterpiece in action?” The laugh that those words pull from Dean is real. The fondness he feels towards the man is undeniable. His laughter causes his arms to shake without warning, which ultimately leads to him falling facedown onto the ground. He is going to apologize for it when he hears Seth start laughing, then fall as well. Dean can’t tell you how long they lay there, laughing at each other. As hard as he tries, Dean can’t remember another time in his life when he’s felt longing like this.

The next day, Dean and Sami get to the arena early to strategize and train some, but Dean’s mind seems to be elsewhere. Roman, soon, will be getting here with Seth. He will be fighting in front of Seth for the first time and this was one of the first big matches he and Sami have had… Dean doesn’t realize how lost he is in his own mind until Sami punches him square in the face.

“Fuck!” Dean shouts out, grabbing his nose, “What the _fuck_ man?” He checks his fingers, but his nose isn’t bleeding, thankfully. He pushes Sami in frustration. “What the fuck was that for?!”

“You get caught up in your head like that during the match and we’re going to lose, you idiot!” Sami growls back, shoving back at Dean. “What the hell are you even thinking about?”

“I’m thinking about how I don’t want to lose!” Dean bites out. Seth is going to be out there, he’s going to be cheering for _Dean_. He is going to want to see what good he’s done with Dean. Sami’s look makes him wilt a bit. “Seth’s going to be out there,” he admits now, which gets him a half-amused look. “I don’t want to lose when this is his first time coming to watch.”

Sami snorts, shaking his head. “Damn Mox, you’re caught by the balls. You gonna impress him?”

“Gonna try my damnedest,” Dean confirms, breathing out a slow breath as he hears the first match be announced. “Fuck. Let’s get ready.”

They get into their gear and Dean is leading them through stretches, because the last thing they needed was to pull something while they were out there. His mind is still racing, his heart nearly beating out of his chest to match when someone tells them it’s about time for them to go out.

As they’re heading down the ramp, a mixture of boos and cheers filling their heads. The majority of the crowd were booing, because _Jon Moxley and Sami Callihan_ are known to be complete douchebags. The fans play up to it and so do Sami and Dean.

“ _Booo_ ,” Sami crows back at the crowd as they walk down the ramp, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, because we care about the opinions of a bunch of useless nobodies.”

“Don’t be too harsh on ‘em, Sami, they’re all just gonna cry when they’re beloved champions lose their titles tonight. But at least _we’re_ the lesser of two evils,” Dean says, slipping into his Mox persona. “All these little nobodies are going to realize tonight just who their real champions are. Good thing we’ve always known we’re better.”

They both roll into the ring, Dean snickering to himself as Sami seems to bask in the noise of the crowd, some of which were spitting curses at them. Sami’s eyes scan the crowd as he moves to join Dean at their side of the ring, their opponents’ – two absolute _nobodies_ that didn’t deserve any recognition and would never make it further than this dump – music beginning to play.

“I’m still really sorry about flirting with him, by the way,” Sami mutters to Dean, who is rolling his neck and shoulders, eyes on the prize. Dean gives him a glance, his eyes shooting to the area where Ro normally sits to see him there with Seth. A smile tugs at Dean’s lips when he sees how focused Seth looks.

Dean has to quickly get back in the game though, because as soon as the two nobodies roll into the ring, they’re shooting towards Sami and Dean, and Dean’s suddenly Moxley again because there’s a brawl going on.

It takes a while to actually pry them apart, but the crowd is going wild, Sami’s spitting blood at one of the other guys, and Dean is sure his nose is bleeding now. Their opponents aren’t much better. One looks like he’s missing a front tooth with his bottom lip split and the other already has an eye swelling shut.

“Try it again, you fucking cowards! So scare of having to face us one-on-one and losing you’re trying to make sure the match doesn’t even start!” Sami is barking out at them, Dean having to hold him back when he tries to lunge at them again. “Try it again, I fucking dare you!”

“In your corners!” The ref is shouting at them. Sami huffs out and bristles, Dean’s adrenaline is running high, and the four men go to their sides of the ring.

“I’ll start us out,” Dean grumbles at him and Sami is grumbling incoherently under his breath as he gets out of the ring. One of the nobodies is standing across from Dean, looking a bit apprehensive with his missing tooth and split lip. “I know, I’m a fucking masterpiece,” Dean states cheekily, being sure to flex just for show. The crowd boos him, he smirks, before using a hand to beckon his opponent. “C’mon, big boy. Let’s see what you’ve got.”

The match starts and Dean makes sure to get the upper hand early. They had been researching this team for a while now, of course, and with Dean being stronger, he was more than ready to take this on. Or, so he thought. The match gets intense quickly, especially with how much blood was already in the mix. Dean doesn’t remember tagging Sami in, but the next thing he knows, he’s recuperating on the apron and watching his best friend fight.

He risks a glance to where Ro and Seth are sitting to find Seth seated on the edge of his chair, his brown eyes trained solely onto Dean. When their eyes meet, Seth offers an encouraging smile and a small nod of acknowledgement. Dean gives a lopsided smile back – the one he uses on the ladies because he has no self-control – before Sami is back at his side and tagging him in. He felt a renewed vigor enter his punches.

The blows that he’s taking feel like they’re beginning to get to him soon. He’s trying his best to block each shot, but he ends up in a corner and he’s panting heavily. It’s such a big match. _It’s such a big match_. He can partially hear Ro’s voice through the sound of the crowd, from the sound of his opponent’s disgusting breathing. He’s cheering Dean on and as Dean listens closer, he can hear Seth’s voice to. He fights harder.

It’s with a flurry of action that the match ends. It doesn’t seem like it should be over, not to Dean. There had been so much movement. Dean had managed to fight out of the corner and get the guy down. He had hit his finisher and was going for the pin when the other nobody who wasn’t the legal man came in to attack him. Sami had shot into the ring and taken the guy out to the floor, when Dean can hear the sound of struggle. There had been so much noise. The crowd had been going wild as Dean was going for the pin, and had only gotten louder when Sami flew in to the rescue. Ro and Seth’s voices were shouting in a frenzy. Dean could hardly focus, but he does.

For it to suddenly be all over, with nothing more than a side slam being the end of it, seems unreal. The ref’s hand hit down on the mat for the three count. Dean’s head hurts and he doesn’t quite know where he is. He rolls to the side nonetheless and it takes him a moment to realize that his opponent was still on their back. It takes even longer for him to realize that it was his and Sami’s music playing.

 _He had done it_. They won. He and Sami are the new tag team champions. But even recognizing all the signs, it doesn’t really register into Dean’s mind until Sami is barreling into his side and sending them both sprawling to the mat. Sami’s face is alit, teeth still bloody, as he laughs down at Dean, cupping his face in his hands.

“We did it, Mox!” He’s shouting at him, because the sound of the crowd is nearly deafening, but the voices Dean can make out the most are Ro’s and Seth’s. “We did it, you mother fucker!” Sami’s still laughing as the ref hands them the title and Dean is working his way up to his feet again. Sami’s laughter proves to be contagious, because as they raise their titles, he finds that he’s laughing too.

They go out for beers after. Dean is trying to limit himself because Seth is working on his nose and telling him the last thing he needs is beer. Ro is looking at him like some kind of proud father as he admires Dean’s championship, which is setting on Dean’s lap. Sami has his own championship strapped around his waist, because he knew he was going to get drunk and lose it if he didn’t physically attach it to himself. True to form, Sami is buzzed enough to talk about everything within an hour of them being there.

“You know,” Sami is saying, his speech still scarily even. Sami’s speech doesn’t slur unless he’s really shit faced. He’s practiced since he started drinking. Dean envies him. “You know,” he starts again, because he had burped and it sounded disgusting, but he’s grinning. “Seth,” he adds to actually address someone, “Mox has been crushing on you since he god damn met you. Dunno if you knew that or not.”

Dean’s cheeks burn immediately, because Seth had been pressing dabbing a cloth at Dean’s nose again after one wrong wipe of hand, it had started bleeding again. Seth’s hand stops and Dean looks away to avoid his gaze. God _damn it_ , Sami.

“Is that right?” Seth questions, sounding amused as he goes back to dabbing at Dean’s nose. His touch is softer now, making the tension in Dean’s body melt as he risks a glance back at him. Seth is looking at him with soft eyes, an embarrassed smile on his own face.

“Damn right it’s right. He punched me right in the damn face just for flirting with you. Never seen him get so defensive. He even called you pretty.” Sami is like a damn faucet. You turn the handle and water, or in this case _everything on his mind,_ comes pouring out. Dean’s cheeks burn hotter, but he keeps Seth’s gaze this time. The smile on the brunette’s face is unmistakable.

“Pretty?” He repeats in interest and Dean gives a bit of a shrug, an embarrassed smile coming across his lips. “You really think I’m pretty?”

Dean drops his head to look at his lap, a soft chuckle escaping him. “Well, you’re certainly a sight for sore eyes,” he confirms in a murmur, tilting his head up again to look at his trainer.

“Not too shabby yourself,” Seth murmurs back, his eyes searching Dean’s face before his fingers are rubbing at Dean’s cheek. “Mister One-Half-Of-The-PODW-Tag-Team-Champions.”

“Mm, say it again,” Dean whispers, a smirk coming to his lips as his pride soars again, his ego rising to the occasion.

“Want me to?” Seth murmurs, leaning closer unconsciously. “How about I kick it up a notch?” Seth challenges. “ _Now introducing to the ring, from Cincinnati, Ohio; he is one half of the PODW Tag Team Champions, Jon Moxley._ ” For some reason, no matter how many times Dean has heard the announcers say his ring name, to hear Seth say it with that crowning achievement, Dean gives a low groan of delight.

Their foreheads touch and settle against each other. There’s a pleased look on Seth’s face. “You know you’re perfect, don’t you?” Dean huffs out and Seth gives an innocent shrug.

“I mean, I guess I know. It doesn’t hurt to be reminded every now and again, though.” It’s accompanied by a cheeky smile that has Dean melting all over again.

Neither of them realize that Sami has leaned over to get closer until Dean hears a voice over his shoulder telling them, “This is the part where you kiss him.”

There’s a brief flicker of hesitation on each of their faces, before Seth’s expression morphs into glee. Dean’s sure his face mirrors it after watching that look form. “Yeah, I agree, this is definitely the part where you kiss me.” Dean doesn’t have to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed. Remember, comments are always nice and so are kudos!


End file.
